Sweater
by SADAndLoved
Summary: Who knew one piece of clothing could mean so much?   Emmett/Teddy Love!  Rated T, to be safe :P


I loved to wear his sweater. It wasn't a jacket, nor a jersey. It wasn't a vest, it wasn't a hoodie, but his plaid green sweater, that he let me borrow a month ago. I won't ever give it back. Never. For, whenever I wear it, I feel his presence, and smell his scent (I never wash it, unsanitary as that is) It's snug on me, and I'll never let it go.

Today he told me I looked so pretty in it, at school, while we were holding hands outside at the courtyard. I blushed and pulled him in for a kiss. He was amazing…my Emmett.

A few days later, Charlie wrote on the sweater, and I was very upset. Infact, I almost cried. Pj called me insane, but I didn't care. Mommy used her special washing solution, and my baby sister's picture disappeared away, along with cologne.. from my…Emmett's sweater.

Saturday, he hung over my house, and asked when he could get the sweater back. I frowned, and looked very sad, and told him I wanted to keep it for myself. He paused, then nodded, and told me it was whatever, as long as it made his angel happy. I'm his angel...Heavenly…

Today, I'm listening to me and Emmett's song on repeat, it's one by All Time Low with my Sweater clinging onto my body. I keep thinking about him, he won't get out of my head. And, I kinda don't want him too.

Monday, he took me to the park, we strolled the trail, and swung on swings. We play fought, before I knew it, He had me pinned against a tree. I submitted to his manly-nish and let him kiss me, passionately. Afterwards, he told me he loved me, and I told him I loved him back, refusing to let go. He dug his head into my green plaid sweater..

A few years later, (I was a senior, and he was a freshman in college) we kissed in his dorm room bed, and heat intensified. He asked me if I was ready. I told him yes, for we had planned this day a week ago.. clothes were shed, and Emmett took my virginity, kissing my cheek to soothe the pain.. The sweater laid on the floor, (as it had been thrown aside before) I reached over and picked it up, holding it close to my bare chest.

I squealed, in the summertime, 4 years later, at that same park, where he told me he loved me. My sweater was tied around my waist (being that it was way to hot to wear) And I said yes, I'll marry you Emmet, a ring was slipped onto my ring finger. He told me I was his whole world, and I told him he WAS my entire LIFE.

Many years after (I was 30, and he was 31) Me and Emmett leaned over Jeremiah's crib. Our baby boy.. The second love of both of our lives. He was peacefully sleeping, MY little angel. He's amazing, Emmett spoke in awe. Yep he sure is, I agreed. And he kissed my lips passionately. Jeremiah was wrapped in the sweater, warm and content.

Jeremiah was 15 and he had his first serious girlfriend, her name was Alexia, the dated for a year, and were obviously in love. Me and Emmett peeked through the window and saw Jeremiah give her the sweater, she took it graciously, and put it on, it fit snug on her body.

One year later, Jeremiah and Alexia broke up, and he never got the sweater back, it was such a painful breakup, and even though the Sweater meant so much to Me and Emmett We didn't want to make him think anything of Alexia, because every time he did, he broke down (That boy was such a sensitive child, our sensitive little boy.)

9 years later, at Jeremiah's high school reunion he saw Alexia, and she, was a wreck. She had not made the best of her life, but she was still oh so gracious, and beautiful even with smoke-stained eyes. Jeremiah asked about that sweater, the one he really loved but never got a chance to get back, and she told him it was still at her house. (that she slept with it every night)

That night, Jeremiah got the sweater back, but more importantly, got his one and only true soulmate back aswell. ( I always liked that girl) He loved that sweater, but he loved her more than anything, he told us, and so, He sent that Sweater back to me and Emmett, for safe-keeping until he had a son or daughter to pass it on to. It was raggedy, dusty, and well...honestly filthy, but I slept with it at night regardless of that...I think no matter how hideous it gets, this sweater will always be a family treasure, and if not, Atleast I will always cherish it. It represents all the memories me and Emmett shared together. It represented love.

A/N : So did ya hate it? Please review and tell me how you feel, it would be greatly appreciated it :P seriously tho all I need is like a 'good' or a 'you suck' and I'd be the happiest blue-haired freak in the world!


End file.
